Letting Go of the Past, Moving On To the Future
by iloveblackcat13
Summary: Mikan was devastated about what happened to her and decided to transfer schools and there her new life begins Revised story. Credits to Midnight leo :-


**LETTING GO OF THE PAST, MOVING ON TO THE FUTURE  
**  
This is a story that revolves around a girl named Mikan Sakura Yukihira. She is an average fifteen-year-old girl with brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. She has experienced a lot of thing that made her the very person she is now.  
It all started at her previous school, Alice Academy.

It was a peaceful day at Alice Academy. Birds were chirping and students were busy chatting. Little Mikan happily entered her classroom; she greeted her classmates and sat next to her boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume and Mikan have been dating for months now. If you are all wondering how he became her boyfriend, well he was the one who asked her to be his girlfriend and she was so happy that she said yes. She had been in love with Natsume for a long time now that is why she could not refuse him asking her to be his girlfriend. She saw her best friend Hotaru Imai enter the room and she greeted her but Hotaru ignored her.  
Ever since Hotaru learned that Mikan loved Natsume, she became cold towards her and she has been avoiding and ignoring her back. Mikan does not even know that her own best friend hates her and she has already been used to the fact that her best friend is ignoring her.  
Months have passed very fast at the academy. Mikan noticed that Natsume was staring at Hotaru differently. It was not like the way he looked at her. She tried asking him why he was looking at her like that but he did not answer her. Therefore, she did not even bother asking him that question again because she knows he will not answer her and she then began to feel a tight feeling inside her chest.  
One day, Natsume gave her a note that says to meet him at their favorite place, the sakura tree, after class. Therefore, after the last period in the afternoon, Mikan hurriedly went to the sakura tree because she wanted to know why he wants her to meet him there. As she reached their meeting place, he was already there waiting for her.

"Why did you want me to go here Natsume?" I asked. "We need to talk."He said. "What do you want to talk about?"I asked him. "Let's break up." He said. "What? You're kidding right?" I said feeling nervous. "No."He said."Why?" I asked as my voice wavered."I just don't love you anymore. Hotaru is way better than you are and I love her." He said coldly.  
As he said those words, my world suddenly turned upside down and my heart shattered into pieces. He then left me at the tree, feeling broken and crying. I could not stand the pain I was feeling so I ran towards Hotaru's dorm. I knocked at her door. She opened the door, she saw me crying, and so she let me in. She asked me what happened.  
"Hotaru, he broke up with me! He just used me, to get close to you! He used me like I was a tool." I said crying loudly. "Really, he did?" She asked rather happy. "Wait, Hotaru, why do you sound happy about this?" I asked still sobbing. "Aren't you supposed to be sad for me, Hotaru, you're my best friend but you seem rather, happy about this." I said. "Oh Mikan, you are right. I am happy about this. Do you want to know why?" She asked. "I am happy because Natsume left you. I am happy that he chose me over you because ever since I found out that you loved Natsume, I started hating you! However, you didn't even feel it. Moreover, I was never your best friend; I only used you to get closer to Natsume." She said. I was so hurt at what she said. I can't believe they both used me. I don't know what to do anymore so I ran back to my dorm crying, crying from the pain that I have experienced.  
I arrived at my dorm still hurt from what have happened. When I was inside, I got my phone, dialed my mom's number, and called her. I told her everything that has happened to me and I requested her to transfer me to another school. It was too painful to stay because I would just get hurt seeing them together. Before my mom said it was okay for me to transfer, she asked me if I would really be fine with that. It was already my final decision so I said yes.  
The next day, we went to the principal's office to get my transfer papers. I made my transfer a secret because I don't want my classmates to worry about me and be sad just because I transferred. My mom transferred me to a school named Westfield Academy.  
A new school means a new life for our Mikan and this is where the story will really begins.  
It was the month of February, when Mikan transferred at Westfield Academy.

As Mikan arrived at the campus of her new school, she felt excited. It was her first day of going to Westfield Academy. She went to her new classroom wearing a happy expression. As she entered the room, every student was silent. She introduced herself and when the teacher asked them if they had any questions about her, many of them raised their hands. One boy asked her if she had a boyfriend and it really reminded her of something she does not even want to remember but she still answered no. Then Mr. Nikkaido, her new teacher told her to sit next to the boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. She then went to sit next to the boy as h what her new teacher said.**  
**

"Hi, my name is Mikan Yukihira. What about you, what is your name?"I asked but he did not answer, he just turned away."_ He is so cold, like Natsume."_ I cringed at the thought. I shook his hand and asked again. He just sighed. I waited for an answer and just when I was about to turn away, he face me again and said. "Koshiba, Devon." When I was about to ask him another question, our teacher interrupted. He announced that we would pick our partners today. My new classmates got excited but when our teacher said he would be the one to choose, some got so disappointed. My teacher then told me that my new partner was Devon. I heard some of the girls say that I was so lucky being paired up with him but I did not know why. Our teacher then gave us a project that we had to do together and after saying our project, he left and then the bell rang. I saw Devon walk out of the classroom. "Hey, wait." I called for him but he just ignored me.  
"Hello." A voice said. I turned around and saw a cute girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. "Hello." I said smiling at her. "My name is Emilie de Rochefort but you can call me Lili, nice to meet you Mikan." She said. "It's nice meeting you too, Lili." I answered. "Come, I'll show you around." She offered.  
She showed me around campus, we chatted and we even ate lunch together. "Oh, Mikan I have to go, I am so sorry." She said. "No, it's fine." I answered. When she left, I roamed around the garden and went to my dorm. My room was number 325. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Devon in a towel inside my room.  
"What the heck are doing at my room?" I screamed, covering my eyes. He sighed. "Don't you know how to knock?" He asked. "And you idiot, this isn't your room." He said. I checked the room number and it was number 324. I gaped at him. "Not leaving? What, do you want to see my body?" He said smirking. "No, of course I do not." I said blushing furiously while closing the door. I went to my room, my face red as a tomato. "Damn, I'm neighbors with him?" I said to myself.  
I lied at my bed." He is so much like Natsume. Damn, why can't I get him out of my mind?" I said. I suddenly felt a painful throb in my chest. _I need to forget. I want to be free from my painful memories._ I thought as I fell asleep.

The next day, Mikan woke up late so she hurriedly got dressed in her uniform, ate breakfast and went to school. It was a good thing she made it in time. She saw Devon reading a book and said good morning but he ignored her. "_He is so cold." _She thought. Just then, Mr. Nikkaido arrived. "Class today I will give you a project that you will work on with your partners and it will be due next week. This will be half of your grade, so make sure you will both work together. You don't have class for the rest of the week so work on it." Mr. Nikkaido said and then he left. The bell then rang signaling free period. Mikan saw Devon walking out of the classroom and she went after him. "Devon, wait. When will we do our project?" She asked him. He just ignored her and kept walking. "I guess I'll just have to make reservations in the laboratory." She said to herself.

**** As I headed to the laboratory, I saw Lili on the way. "Hello, Lili." I greeted. "Hello Mikan." She greeted back. "Here to make reservations?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "Same here, at what time will you use the lab?" She asked. "At four o'clock. What about you?" I asked her. "At three o'clock." She said.  
After we made our reservations, we chatted and then it was time for her to go. After chatting, I went to find Devon so we could make our project. While looking for him, I suddenly bumped into someone and fell. "Ouch." I winced. "Would you get off me idiot, you're crushing me." A boy said. I hurriedly got up and saw that it was Devon on the floor "Oh, sorry about Devon. I was just looking for you. Meet me at the laboratory at four." I said. "I'll be there."He said.  
It was already four o'clock, so I went to the lab. I saw Devon waiting already. We started to do our project and we actually finished it. When Devon was about to go out, I noticed he was just standing there.  
"Why aren't you still going out" I asked. "Easy, because we're locked in." He answered. "What? This can't be happening." I said panicking. "Calm down, would you." He told me.  
**  
**_ "Great, now I'm stuck here with her. I thought she was stupid but I did not know she was this stupid. Does she even know the lab closes at 5:00 pm?" _I thought. I was sitting on the corner when she stopped panicking. I saw her sitting next to me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. "Why, can't I sit next to you?" She asked. I was going to say no but seeing her scared, I just let her be. After a while, I felt sleepy. My eyes were slowly closing and before I knew it, I was already asleep.  
**  
**  
I was thinking when something interrupted my thoughts. I felt Devon rest his head on my shoulder. I was about to say something but I caught sight of his sleeping face. "_He looked so peaceful_." I suddenly felt my heart beat faster because of the thought."_ What am I thinking?"_ I thought. Before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.  
**  
** Devon woke up; he was surprised to see he was resting his head on Mikan's shoulder. He blushed. "_Why did I do that?"_ He thought. He looked at her. "_Wow, she looks so much like an angel._ _What the heck am I thinking?" _He thought quizzically. He felt her cold skin_. "She will get sick, the idiot." _He thought. He sighed and he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He went to the window and slipped outside. He checked his watch, 9:00 pm. He was thankful for his martial arts training. Then he was gone.  
The next day Mikan was awoke by the sound of a person's voice. "Hey Miss, you should not be here." The laboratory head said. "I am so sorry." She apologized. "It's all right." He said. Before Mikan left, she apologized again.  
**  
** I was holding a coat as I left the lab. "I wonder whose coat is this. It must be Devon's coat." I said to myself. I went back to my dorm. I checked the time and it was 10:00am so I washed his coat, folded it neatly and went to his dorm. "Thanks for lending me your coat." I said. "No problem."He said. I then left and walked around the quadrangle. While walking, I noticed that there were booths and stalls everywhere. I saw one of our big brothers, Kyousuke from the upper class and asked him what was going on. "You see Mikan, there will be a festival tonight and we are preparing for it. Your teacher will inform you about it later so for now please keep it a secret." He said. "Okay Kyousuke- sempai." I said. As what Kyousuke-sempai told, Mr. Nikkaido told us to go to the quadrangle.

Mikan was happily walking around the quadrangle, when she suddenly heard someone call her. She turned around and saw someone she thought she would never see again. "It's you." She said surprised.  
Meanwhile, Devon was annoyed at his fan girls following him. He growled in anger. "Leave me alone!" he walked away, leaving his fans stunned. As he walked, something caught his ice blue eyes. "_Hey that's Mikan and…who? _He thought. He decided to listen to the conversation.  
Mikan was stunned to see Natsume. "Natsume what are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, we were invited to the festival." He said. "I didn't know you transferred here.""Yeah, you didn't." Mikan said. _Why is he here? _She thought.  
A few moments later a person with violet eyes came to the scene."Hello idiot." She said." Hotaru." Mikan acknowledged."Oh hi, I thought you got lost." Natsume said kissing Hotaru."Long time no see." She said. Mikan felt her heart wrench. She bowed her head. She wanted to move but couldn't. Devon noticed this. He immediately came. He grabbed Mikan's hand and started walking. "What are you doing here?_"_ she asked. He didn't answer and continued walking. "Who are you?" Natsume asked. Devon stopped in his tracks. "Who I am is none of your business."  
They kept walking; Devon was still holding Mikan's hand."Um, Devon." She said trying to stop the tears. "I just know you want to get out of there. You can explain everything later." He said softly looking at her. Mikan started crying. He gently pulled her into a hug. She was crying in his chest."_That guy must have some past with her." _He thought holding her head. Both of them were alone. Mikan was still crying. "_That guy has some effect on her." _He thought_." I wonder why?"_ "_Why did he have to appear? It really hurts." _Mikan thought.****

I patted her head and waited for her to stop crying. She stopped. "It's okay." I said as I slowly took my arms away from her. At least she stopped crying. "Can you tell me now? I asked. She nodded and we sat down at a bench. She took a deep breath and started telling me her past.****

Devon asked me if I could tell him about my past so I nodded and started to tell him. I took a deep breath. "This is my story." I said.  
"I met Natsume in Alice Academy, that's where I used to study, of course I found him annoying at first and he was perverted and obnoxious but handsome. But even I couldn't resist his charm, so I was happy when he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said looking at him. Was it me or did his ice blue eyes look sad? "We started going out, he was sweet but then after some time, I would find him staring at Hotaru Imai. He never looked at me like that. Then after a few months, he broke up with me." I continued, already crying... Hotaru is my best friend or at least used to". I said sadly.  
"What do you mean 'used to'?" Devon asked.  
I sighed inwardly. "Hotaru changed after she learned that I loved Natsume. She avoided me and ignored me. However, after I told her that Natsume broke up with me, she became happy. I asked her why she was happy. She told me that she hated me. She told me that I was never her best friend and she only used me to get closer to Natsume. She was happy that Natsume chose her over me. I was hurt at what they did to me. However, as much as I wanted to hate them both, I just couldn't. They were both too precious to me."I sobbed." I'm sorry I'm crying again." I said.

I listened to her story. So she studied at Alice Academy before and that crimson-eyed guy, whom she called Natsume, was her past boyfriend. In addition, he left her for her best friend. Worse, her best friend hated her. I felt a heavy pain in my chest."_Why am I sad?_" "_It's because you have feelings for her, you're disappointed that she had a past boyfriend." _My stupid inner self said. "_Shut up, I don't." _ "_Then why did you save her back there and why are you here listening to her story? And why do you feel sad whenever you remember she had a past relationship?"_My inner self added_. _ I thought about it for a moment._ "Why do I feel like this?" _"_Come now, you're not even sure, so stop denying, I would know, since I am part of you, no I am you." _After thinking about what my inner self said, I realized that I have indeed fallen for Mikan. I then looked at her, she should not cry. Her tears, such beautiful tears... she should not shed them. Moreover, she certainly should not cry for him. I said to myself. Be it my instinct or not I tilted her face and her eyes widened with shock.

He suddenly tilted my face, my eyes widened with shock. I could feel myself turn red. His face got closer and closer until…He used his thumb to wipe my tears. "Please, you shouldn't cry, tears like those shouldn't be shed." He said softly. I could feel my heart beat hard against my chest. "Don't think lowly of yourself." He said. "You are pretty." I nodded. "Thank you."I said. "If it makes you feel any better we should head back." He said. He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go."I took his hand and we walked back to our dorms. "Thanks for today." I said. "No problem." He replied. We both bid our good-byes. I shut my door and went to my bed. While I was lying on the bed, I kept thinking about what happened today. "Why did I turn red at what Devon said to me? Am I falling for him?" I asked myself. I suddenly realized why my heart kept racing when I'm with him. "I think I have fallen for Devon." I said as she went to sleep.  
**  
**The next morning, when Mikan entered her classroom, Lili came to her."Good morning Mikan." Lili greeted. "Good morning Lili." Mikan greeted back. "I forgot to ask you, where did you go off last night? You suddenly went missing." Lili asked curious. Mikan hurriedly thought of an excuse, "Oh, well um… I suddenly felt sick at last night. So I went back to my room." She couldn't tell Lili the real reason why she left. "Really? That's also what Koshiba-kun said." Lili said. "Is that so? I didn't know that. Ha-ha" Mikan nervously said. "That's too bad Mikan; we met the students of the Alice Academy. One was a crimson-eyed boy who was drop dead gorgeous; the other one was a purple-eyed beauty who seemed cold. They looked like they're going out." Lli said. "_Natsume and, Hotaru" _Mikan inwardly winced. She then proceeded to her seat and sat next to Devon."Good Morning." She said. "Hn." He said. They were silent for a few moments. "How are you then? Do you feel alright?" Devon asked. She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for yesterday." Lili could hear their conversation. She smiled to herself. _"Things are getting interesting here." _  
During lunchtime, Lili walked over to Devon. "Hello, Koshiba." "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, taking a drink from his water bottle. She stared at Mikan and smirked at Devon. "Forgive me if this sounds sudden but Koshiba, you like Mikan don't you." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Devon was surprised and then he accidentally spit out what he was drinking. "What do you mean?" he asked coughing. "_Don't tell me she knows." _ Lili only smiled. "You should tell her that, Mikan is a little dense so she won't know unless you tell her. I'm counting on you to take care of her Koshiba." She said chuckling. "Excuse me.," he said as he walked out of the classroom.  
Devon went near a lake in the school. There he was in deep thought. He was thinking about what Lili told him. After thinking for a while, he finally concluded._ "I am going to confess to her this valentine's."_He thought. Valentine's Day was actually only a day away. He then went back to his dorm because they did not have class in the afternoon.  
During that afternoon, Lili and Mikan chatted. "Mikan, do you have anyone you'll be giving this year?" Lili asked. "Hm, what do you mean Lili?" Mikan asked. Lili fidgeted a bit uncomfortable with the subject. "Well, Valentine's day is coming up so I was wondering if you have any plans to give anyone chocolate." She said. Mikan thought for a second. "You're right; it is almost that time of the year." "_Who should I give chocolates this year?" _Mikan pondered over the thought. Whom was she going to give chocolates to this year? It has always been Natsume for her, but she couldn't possibly give _him_ chocolate! That would be an absolute madness! "_Oh, I know, Devon. He has been helping me a lot." _"I do have someone I want to give." Mikan finally said."Really then can we make them together Mikan?" Lili asked. Unbeknownst to Mikan, Lili had been looking at a certain sempai. "Sure." Mikan said smiling.  
The day before valentines, Mikan and Lili went to the school store and bought the ingredients they needed to make the chocolate. Mikan decided to make chocolate with nuts, while Yuki decided to make white chocolate. They both went to the cooking room. "Let's work hard alright Mikan?" Lili said. "Yeah! Let's work hard." Mikan said enthusiastically. After a few hours, Lili and Mikan have finished making their chocolates. They both wrapped their gifts beautifully. Lili used a gold wrapper with a red ribbon while Mikan used a silver wrapper with a deep blue ribbon. Mikan suddenly remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask Lili, who are you giving those chocolates to?" Mikan asked." Is it sempai?"Lili suddenly dropped her scissors. "Ahahaha, M-Mikan … that's not, I mean …" "Lili, is something wrong?" Lili thought up an excuse. "Mikan, um, we better finish up.""Oh, you're right! Let's finish then.""_Thank god she gets distracted easily." _Lili thought relieved. They said their goodbyes and Mikan immediately retreated to her room. She took out a cute paper and pen.  
_To: Devon_  
_Thanks for your help these past few days. I really appreciate it._  
_-Mikan_  
"_I hope he accepts it. There are so many girls who are giving him chocolate." _Mikan thought.

The next morning at school a crowd of girls surrounded Devon. Devon please accept our chocolate!" a crowd of fan girls cried. "No." he said."Why don't you want to accept it?" the fan girls whined. "Because I already have someone I like. I won't accept any other chocolate." He said. "What? That's not fair!" They wailed. Unknown to him, Mikan heard what he said. "_He has someone he likes so he doesn't want to accept any chocolate. I wonder who she is." "Why am I sad?"_ Mikan thought sadly_. "I have to try."_  
Mikan tried to give him her chocolates but his fan girls always got in the way. Moreover, Devon kept running away from the girls. "_I'm exhausted." _Devon thought sitting down behind a tree. He looked around and saw Mikan. _"Hey, it's Mikan." _ "_Where is he?" _Mikan thought_._ "Hey." A voice said. She turned around. "Devon." She said. He stared at the gift. "What's that?" "Oh, um actually, it was for you but, I overheard you already have someone you like so..." Mikan trailed off. Devon took the gift. "I'll take it." "But why I thought you had somebody you like and you only want her chocolates." She said. Devon heaves a deep sigh and pulled Mikan into a hug. Heat rose on Mikan's cheeks. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. "Don't you know what you're doing to me?" Devon asked. "I just can't get you out of my mind. I find myself loving every single thing about you." Her eyes widened. He hugged her tighter and whispered words that Mikan thought she would never hear: _I love you… Devon just confessed! Devon just confessed! _Her mind screamed. Then Devon released her. He stared at her, without a hint of humor on his face. Mikan was stunned that she suddenly ran away to the lake. Devon followed her.  
Mikan stood near the lake. _I need to respond to him properly. However, I don't know how. _Mikan thought. She sighed; suddenly Devon's face appeared on the lake, which caused her to jump back in surprise. Her heart suddenly beat faster. "If you are troubled by what I said, then you can forget about it." He said with hurt present in his voice. Mikan gently hugged him. "I'm sorry for running away like that; I was feeling awkward. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but Devon, I love you too…" The brunette said turning red. "Devon, you were there when I needed someone to comfort me, you were there when I needed help, and you were there when I needed someone to save me. You have healed my heart from the pain I have experienced and you made me open my heart again." She said with all her heart. Devon stared at her wide-eyed, not believing what he heard. Then, he softly smiled and gently held Mikan's face. "Thank you…," he said. The brunette tilted her face up, and as if in consent, he leaned in. He kissed her, softly, sweetly, gently. A kiss that was full of love. They shared it. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you…" he said, "I love you too..." Mikan replied. At that night, Mikan and Devon went back to their dorms with the same thoughts :  
"_Why do I love you?"_  
"_These feelings are true."_  
"_I love you."_  
"_Simply for being you."_  
And with those thoughts on their minds, they fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

_Mikan was finally free from her emotions from Natsume, she loved Devon now. He helped fix her heart with gentle words and kind actions.  
_

After a few years , Mikan became a known psychiatrist in all the land of Japan. It wasn't long after she became a psychiatrist that Devon proposed to her. Now they are a happy married couple living near the beach of Hokkaido with their twins Yuka and Yuki Koshiba.

Elizabeth B. Nyborg  
Student

Mrs. Adelfa A. Mostajo  
Subject Teacher


End file.
